Nostalgia: Onward to the Age of Time
by Musashi the Master
Summary: A mysterious girl, seven pieces of a mysterious tablet... What fate brings together a son of a adventurer and people from other worlds? NostlagiaXMMPXPretearXART crossover


Musashi the Master

12-25-09

Nostalgia: Onward to the Age of Time

Adventure/Romance

K+

Story: Zoey from Mew Mew Power, Himeno and Mawata from Pretear and Aurica and Misha from Ar Tonelico are sucked into a alternate Earth where airships have taken this Earth by storm. They meet Eddie Brown, son of Gilbert Brown, a legendary explorer. Eddie strives to become a adventurer to find his dad who has gone missing. They also meet Pad, an orphan of London's slums who is searching for his mother, and a young witch named Melody Farklight. They then rescue a mysterious girl that Gilbert rescued before he went missing named Fiona. Apparantley, an evil group called the Ancient Father's Cabal wants her and seven pieces of a mysterious tablet to open a gate. So the adventurous heroes embark on a quest to find the seven mysterious pieces of the Tablet to restore Fiona's memories and help Zoey, Himeno, Mawata, Aurica and Misha find a way back to their own worlds. Along the way, they meet anime characters who have been sucked into Eddie's world, some will help them, while others have a grudge against Fiona for some reason. First ever Nostalgia/Mew Mew Power/Pretear/Ar Tonelico crossover. Pairings: Eddie/Fiona, Zoey/Elliot, Pad/Melody, Himeno/Hayate, Aurica/Lyner and more. Rated K+ for violence, brief language and partial nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nostalgia, Mew Mew Power, Pretear, Ar Tonelico or any other anime I put in this fic, I'm also putting Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos in this fic and I don't own that either, please support the Disclaimer.

Prologue: The Brave Adventurer

We cut to a golden room with black hooded men with red eyes as hoods around a pedatsal with a floating golden piece. Then, a man who is 39 years old, has red hair, wore blue silver knight armor with a red cape and strapped to his thighs is a red sword in a unqiue design walking up to the piece.

He eyed the spinning piece. "So this is one of the seven pieces that will open the Gate." The man in armor smirked evilly as he tried to touch it, but then, it repealed him back. "Ugh! Darn it…" He muttered. He turned to one of the hooded men. "Bring the girl here!" He ordered.

One of the hooded men dragged a girl, her age is unknown, but she appears to be 16 years old, she has black hair, wore a circlet with a purple jewel, and wore a white dress with yellow lines on, gloves included.

"N-No! Please stop!" The girl pleaded as she was dragged near the man in armor. She looked at the gold piece. "W-What is it?" She asked. "That's none of your concerns!" The man in armor said sharply as he grabbed the girl by the arm and begin dragging it towards the piece. "Time to make use of your powers, White Priestess…"

Suddenly, one of the hooded men rushed towards them and grabbed the girl, the man in armor's hand hit the piece and it bounced it back. "What the? Who are you?" He demanded.

The hooded man who grabbed the girl took off his disguise. He is a man about 45 years old, has orange brown hair and a moustache, wore a hat that Indiana Jones would wear, a white shirt with a yellow vest with a yellow knapsack, brown pants and black shoes. The man in armor immediantly recognized him.

"Oh! Gilbert Brown!" He growled as he ordered his men to fire at him. Gilbert Brown smirked as he fired a gun, but not at the man in armor or his men, but the red eye structure, causing walls to seal between them.

Gilbert turned to the girl. "That won't hold them off for long! We have to escape in my airship!" He told her. The girl nodded reluctantly as she and Gilbert headed for the door. "You're not getting away, Gilbert Brown!" The man in armor growled as he flung a sword at him, but he missed and it hit the wall. Gilbert grabbed the sword and he and the girl escaped.

Gilbert and the mysterious girl fought their way to where Gilbert's airship is located. The airship has a yellow blimp like part with tail wings on the top and bottom, wings with propellers with shields on either side with a emblem on them, a red and black deck and hull with the same emblem with a old fashion cannon, guns and a blade at the front.

"There it is, my airship, the Maverick! All we have to do is get on it and we're home free!" Gilbert stated. "…Why did you save me?" The girl asked him. Gilbert smiled at her. "I would never let them get their hands on you and use you for evil!" He told her. The girl gasped in awe.

"That is far as you go, Gilbert Brown!" The two turned to see the man in armor and his men facing them. "How did you know my name? Oh shoot, I must be really famous." Gilbert joked. "You won't be laughing for now." The man in armor growled as he unsheathed his sword and point it at Gilbert. Gilbert got out his sword and got in a battle stance. "Hurry! Get on the airship!" Gilbert ordered the girl, she merely nodded and went to get on the airship/

"Have at you!" The man in armor yelled as he and Gilbert clashed swords for about 40 seconds till Gilbert got the upper hand and slashed him three times. "Heh…" Gilbert smirked, but his smirk faded when he saw the man in armor concentrating. "Invincible Rage!" The man in armor's wounds healed instantly! "What on earth!" Gilbert gasped. "Heh heh. You should know, Gilbert Brown that I have the ability of invincibility!" The man in armor and Gilbert clashed swords again for about 1 minute till Gilbert shouted "Dividing Heaven!" Gilbert leaped in the air and his sword glowed with energy and he slashed at the man in armor. "Pathtic… Time to end this, Prominece!" The man in armor's sword glowed with fire energy and slashed it, Gilbert was knocked into the airship and on the ground.

"Hmph! So much for the great Gilbert Brown!" The man in armor smirked evilly as he and his men walked towards him. Gilbert quickly cut the tetherrope holding the Maverick. "You fool! Stop him!" the man in armor ordered his men to fire as the Maverick began to fly off.

The young girl reached out for Gilbert. "Quickly! Grab my hand!" She shouted. But then, the hooded men's shots hit the rope. Gilbert screamed as he fell down to the far away ground. "Mr. Brown!" The young girl gasped in horror as the Maverick flies away from a tower. Its current destination, unknown. Fade to black.

**Musashi the Master Presents…**

**A fanfiction following the Nintendo DS video game, Nostalgia…**

**Nostalgia: Onward to the Age of Time**

**An epic adventure set place in a alternate Earth!**

**Main crossovers: Mew Mew Power, Pretear and Ar Tonelico.**

**Let the winds of adventure begin…**

****A/N: Here is my 25th fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, next chapter will have Eddie Brown, Pad, Zoey, Himeno, Mawata, Aurica and Misha, so stay tune!


End file.
